


The Bachelor Party

by Zombeki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zak is an OTT character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: Daryl Dixon is living his life exactly how he likes it and everything was going fine until he gets an unexpected email inviting him to his ex best friends bachelor party.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven't posted in here in such a long time and I've been sitting on this fic for a while now (I think like two years). It's still not complete and I don't have a beta which would be a million times better if I did because I've never been so unsure in my life about posting a fic, but I guess I'll just suck it up, post the first chapter and gage your reactions. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave comments and crits as the ending to this is not yet done, I've done 5 chapters but you guys might just be able to direct it into a better place. 
> 
> I also wanted to note that the character of Zak in this fic was originally written as Shane but when you guys see how OTT Zak is I think you'll understand why I changed it. Shane may have gotten a little crazy in the show but even I felt this was a whole new level for him that just didn't feel right every time I read it back to myself. 
> 
> I'm not too sure how often I'll post chapters, I'm hoping at least once a week but I'm getting married next week so my life is a little hectic right now.

* * *

Daryl couldn't complain about his life. He loved it. So many people went to a job everyday that they hated, to earn money. But not Daryl, for him hunting was more than just a job; it was his heart and soul. And better than that it paid him well enough that he could be completely self sufficient and not have to worry about bills and where his next meal would come from. Not that Daryl liked to splash out and spend spend spend; he just wasn't a materialist person, preferring the simpler things in life.

He loved his small home on the outskirts of the woods; all one bedroom, one bathroom, living and kitchen area. It wasn’t much and when he had first bought it, it was just a run down little shack, but as his business boomed he was able to make it into a home. He also loved his custom made motorcycle that his brother had made him at his garage. Merle had hoped that Daryl would work for him and become a mechanic but that wasn’t what Daryl wanted, all Daryl wanted was to be able to run his own business selling hunting gear, have his own little home and for the most part be left to himself, and for a long time he felt content.

Daryl had shut up shop early as he normally did on a Friday to give himself some time to catch up on paperwork. Even though he had his own shop he liked to keep all documents and office work at his home in his own personal office. There was something about it that just made him feel safe, as though he could guard anything important if it was where he slept.

When he entered his home he went straight to the computer in the office and fired it up. He knew he had a long night ahead of paperwork so he quickly popped something frozen in the microwave and grabbed a six pack of beer; it was a Friday night after all. Placing his microwave meal at the side of the monitor, he pulled the lid off a bottle of beer and signed into his work emails. He only checked these in case an enquiry had come through the website but mostly it was just junk mail. It was a small town, if someone needed something from his store they mostly would just pop in.

As he began to sort through, deleting obvious spam, he did not need any Viagra, he spotted an email from a man named Zak Goodwin. At first he opened the email thinking it was going to be someone asking about the shop when noticed that the subject said ‘Party’. Even more curious as to what the email was about he opened it up to see something he was not expecting. It had been around ten years since Daryl had seen the man.

It had been around ten years since the day they walked out of each other's lives forever. So the words he saw upon his screen he was definitely not expecting.

 

_From: zak.g@gmail.com_

_To: info@dixonhunts.com, iamjesus@hotmail.com, aaronanderic@gmail.com, glennthepizzaboy@yahoo.com, abeford@outlook.com_

_Subject: Ricks Party!_

_Hey everyone!_

_I hope this isn't too last minute for you all but as you know Rick is getting married soon and it's our duty as his friends to give him the best send off he can get!_

_I've rented us a house that's a bit secluded so we can be as loud and crazy as we want, but only a short cab ride from their local town (I'm told there is a good strip joint)._

_For anyone that doesn't know Rick currently lives in Florida so that's where I booked it (don't want to inconvenience the groom!), hope it's not too far for everyone, I know Rick wants you all there!_

_Oh, it’s in two weeks._

_Please reply as soon as so I can have numbers._

_Zak._

Daryl stared at the computer screen. The email couldn't possibly have been meant for him. He hadn't seen or spoken to Rick since he left for college and he had never planned on speaking to him again. Not after how they left things. Clearly Rick must have mentioned Daryl in passing to this Zak person and he had assumed it would be someone that Rick would want to see. However, the thought of seeing Rick again made Daryl feel sick.

Daryl checked the other people in the email and only recognised one other name. The others must have been people Rick met after he left for college.

Jesus.

Jesus had been friends with Rick and Daryl in high school, the only person Daryl had kept in contact with and only because he still lived in town. If he hadn’t then he possibly would have lost contact with him too. Daryl had made quite a point of not letting people get too close to him again; instead, he enjoyed his own company.

Daryl quickly opened up a new email and typed in Jesus’ address.

_From: double-d@gmail.com_

_To: iamjesus@hotmail.com_

_Paul! You seen this about Rick? Are you going?_

Daryl sat and waited patiently for Jesus to reply. He finished his meal and a second beer before he decided to push the whole thing to the back of his mind. He didn't have time to sit and worry about old ex best friends that had possibly made a mistake inviting him to a party he had no business being at.

Daryl sighed as he shut off his emails and carried on with his long night of paperwork. He hoped it would take his mind off of Rick and his impending invitation but even after he crawled into bed he couldn't shake it from his mind. There were too many questions and doubts, bringing up the memories that he had hoped would stay in the past. It took a while but eventually Daryl fell into a disturbed sleep.

 

-/-

 

Daryl didn't know why, but it was bugging him that over the weekend Jesus never responded to his email. He needed to speak to someone, anyone to clarify that this was really happening and he had not just imagined that a random guy had emailed him about his old best friend.

With the exception of the day that Rick had walked away from him, the past weekend had been the hardest few days of his life. Just hearing his name again brought back so many emotions and feelings that Daryl had spent years pushing down. The worst part had been remembering the way he felt his heart physically strain as he watched Rick walk away. The man that had been there for him all his life, gave him a place to stay when his dad had gone off the rails again, stood up for him when people made fun that he was poor, never judged when he had been wearing the same clothes for nearly two weeks straight. It had hurt that Rick could do that to him, just say goodbye and walk away like he was nothing, and not take Daryl with him.

Even though Daryl had come to terms with how their friendship ended, he had never forgiven Rick. They had made plans for after high school, made promises that Daryl had fully intended to keep his word on. But obviously they had just been meaningless words.

Daryl had been replenishing stock when his phone buzzed on the counter. He couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw it was an email from Jesus.

_From: iamjesus@hotmail.com_

_To: double-d@gmail.com_

_RE: (subject)_

_Hey man, yeah I didn't think he was having one seen as I got the invite to the wedding ages ago! But I'm happy to go if you are? We can ride down together?_

Daryl was even more convinced that he wasn't meant to have been in that email. Jesus had been invited to the wedding, Daryl had not, not that he had been expecting to be invited or hear another peep or see Rick ever again. Why would he be invited to the bachelor party and not the wedding? It just didn't make sense. Daryl rubbed his temple in annoyance, the entire situation giving him a headache.

Daryl thought that there was only one way he could settle the argument in his head. He would email this Zak guy.

_From: double-d@gmail.com_

_To: zak.g@gmail.com_

_Subject: Ricks party._

_Hey dude, don't think I was meant to be in that email. Nice to hear Rick is getting married though, tell him I said congrats._

_Daryl._

The reply was almost instant.

From: zak.g@gmail.com

_To: double-d@gmail.com_

_RE: Ricks party._

_Hey Daryl, I’m assuming you are the Daryl Dixon that Rick has told me about? If so then, yes, you were meant to be in that email. I know Rick really wants you there. Are you coming?_

_Zak._

Daryl felt like he had to sit down. Rick had spoken about him, and not only that, he had requested he be there. He couldn’t think as to why, and after all that time? Rick had not once tried to get back in contact with Daryl; maybe he had been waiting for a good enough excuse to see him again. Well if Rick wanted to see Daryl, then he would see him. He was man enough to keep the past behind him and move on. Well, he liked to think so anyway.

_From: double-d@gmail.com_

_To: zak.g@gmail.com_

_RE: Ricks party. okay, cool. I’ll be there._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I have no beta and I've done this on my phone!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all like it.

As it got closer and closer to leaving for Florida the more Daryl knew he was making a mistake. He shouldn't have agreed to go; no good could come of him seeing Rick again. Daryl wasn't sure which would be worse for him, if it was really awkward and they spent the entire weekend avoiding one another, or if Rick pretended like nothing had happened, like he hadn't metaphorically punched Daryl in the chest, right where his heart was beating, and walked away to have a better life without him.  
  
And wasn't that what was happening really? Didn’t Rick just want to shove it in Daryl’s face that he became somebody without him by his side and then married the woman of his dreams?  
  
Well fuck Rick.  
  
Daryl was living his life as close to perfect as he could get it. He didn't want a cushy job high up in the police. He didn't want a fancy house in the suburbs. He didn't want a wife or any sort of family. Hell, he avoided his own brother like the plague.  
  
So Rick could fuck himself.  
  
Daryl was going to ensure that Rick knew how happy he was without the other man in his life. That he didn't need Rick to become the man he always wanted to be.  
  
Yeah. So fuck Rick.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Daryl had told Jesus to meet him outside his shop at 11am on the dot. He was shutting up shop extra early and for the weekend so that he and Jesus could make the journey to Florida in good time. Zak had warned everyone that they must get there before Rick did.   
  
Daryl guessed that if they didn't hit any traffic and went over a few speed limits they would get there with time to spare. Although Daryl wasn't sure if he wanted time to spare.  
  
He had spent the past two weeks trying to convince himself out of going but every time he mentioned it to Jesus he got a stern ‘like fuck are you backing out on me’. He knew that the entire weekend was going to be a big mistake; he could feel it deep in the pit of his stomach.  
  
It had replayed over and over in his mind what he would say or what he would do when he would see Rick again for the first time in ten years. He finally settled on being his awkward self. He knew no matter what, he would have nothing to verbally say to the other man, even if he was screaming at him on the inside.  
  
As Daryl stood waiting outside his shop he couldn’t help but pace. It was making him nervous that Jesus was running late, like it was already a bad omen. It was also making him nervous because if they didn’t make it on time then Zak would surely be pissed. Over the last two weeks since he had first received an email from Zak, he had received quite a few more. Each one would ramble on about how great Rick is and how no one can spoil it for him. When a guy named Eric had declined, reasoning it was too short notice for his job, Zak had sent out a nasty email that had included everyone in it, verbally abusing his so called friend.  
  
No one else had declined after that.  
  
If Daryl was being honest, it seemed as though Zak should be the person to worry about seeing. The guy seemed a little crazy to Daryl, and it was extremely clear that he loved Rick. Whether it was more than platonic he didn’t know, but Zak set off alarm bells in Daryl’s head.  
  
Finally when Jesus arrived, Daryl threw his backpack into the back seat and jumped into the passenger seat. He sat and waited for Jesus to set off, they were really going to have to break a few speed limits at this rate, when he noticed that the car engine wasn’t even on and Jesus was staring at him.  
  
“What?” Daryl asked gruffly.  
  
“You’re really coming?” Daryl looked his friend over, his long hair pulled into a bun on the top of his head. He knew he was avoiding looking at his face, into his eyes, because he knew he would see the sympathy in them.  
  
Jesus was really the only person who had some idea as to what had gone on between Rick and Daryl. He knew that they had been best friends all their lives, he knew that Rick had broken Daryl by leaving him behind in Georgia and he knew that right before Rick had left they had been in Rick’s old bedroom together to say their goodbyes. But that was all he knew of the truth.  
  
Daryl knew there had been rumours as to what really happened between the pair. Some people had said that Daryl had slept with Rick’s girlfriend at the time causing a massive argument between the two men. Some people had sworn that Rick had told Daryl he was leaving town and that Daryl couldn’t go with him because he didn’t want to be seen with a dirty redneck anymore. But no one really knew what happened that day, and whenever anyone asked, Daryl brushed off the subject quickly.  
  
Daryl knew it was his fault that people had gossiped. Not a single person would have known that anything had happened between the two, but after Rick left Daryl kind of lost it. He became excessively violent and aggressive to anyone that even looked at him funny. He drank a lot, causing him to get arrested a few times. He moved out of the town and to the woods. It was only in the past five years that he had gotten his shit together. Even Jesus had refused to speak to him in that time, only after it had been a year and not a single person had seen Daryl did Jesus go looking for him. Really, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t dead, but when he saw that Daryl was okay and had pulled himself back together they had stayed in touch.  
  
Daryl truly hadn’t mean to go off the rails, but when the closest thing he had to being his everything just up and left, his emotions had gone beyond his control.  
  
And here he was, possibly driving Daryl towards something that might end him.  
  
“I’m really comin’.”  
  
Jesus smiled but left it at that. Daryl was a grown man, he didn’t need someone telling him what to do, if he wanted to drive to his doom, so be it.  
  
“You know,” Jesus started up conversation again just as they had set off to leave, “I know you never slept with Rick’s girlfriend, I don’t care what people say.”  
  
“Yeah, how can you be so sure?” Both men looked over at each other before bursting out laughing. At that moment Daryl couldn’t be any more grateful that Jesus was coming with him, at least the weekend wouldn’t completely suck.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Although they had been driving for hours, it had felt like only seconds had passed before they arrived at their destination, leaving Daryl feeling unprepared. They pulled up the driveway to the place they were staying in; it looked like a huge barn that was standing in the middle of nowhere. As Daryl and Jesus took a few moments to take in their surroundings the front door burst open. A well built man with dark hair came down the front porch to meet them.  
  
“Hi, you guys must be Paul and Daryl?” The man held out his hand in their general direction, waiting for either of the men to take it. Daryl knew straight away who this guy was and like hell if he was going to shake his hand, but Jesus accepted the duty, knowing Daryl wasn’t over eager with touching anyway.  
  
“Yeah, I’m Paul, but my friends call me Jesus, and this is Daryl. You’re Zak right?” Zak shook Jesus’ hand enthusiastically before answering.  
  
“Yeah, I’m Zak. God Daryl, it’s really nice to meet you, Rick has told me so much about you! How you guys used to be best friends. I’m his best friend now so at least we have something in common.” Zak gushed. Daryl saw through the man instantly. His over enthusiasm was clearly compensating for that fact that he actually wasn’t happy that Daryl was there. If Daryl was reading him right, he sensed that Zak probably disliked the fact that Daryl had been Rick’s best friend first, that Rick hadn’t always belonged to Zak. But then again, maybe the dislike came from him knowing what really happened between him and Rick. It wouldn’t be all that surprising if Rick had told him what had happened between the two.  
  
Daryl decided to try and stay away from Zak.  
  
“Come on in guys, I’ll show you to your room.” Zak set off back into the house. The two men followed, not without sharing a look first.  
  
As soon as they entered into the home there was a large solid wood staircase. Zak was already half way up as he began to talk.  
  
“There are four bedrooms so we are going to have to do some bunking up. Two of the rooms have double beds and two have singles. I've put you two in one of the rooms that have singles. I'm assuming you don't mind sharing? Rick and I are going to take the master double bed."  
  
Daryl wanted nothing more than for Zak to stop talking. The sound of his voice was already beginning to grate on his nerves; he just hoped that when the other men arrived he would get drowned out.  
  
Zak left Jesus and Daryl to settle into their room, not without ordering that they must be downstairs within the next fifteen minutes. Jesus took the right bed leaving Daryl with the left. Daryl threw his pack on the floor and kicked it under the bed before having a quick route around the room. Jesus watched as Daryl began to pull open drawers and look in cupboards.  
  
"Zak seems okay. Bit full on, you know what I mean?" Jesus commented, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him.  
  
"Seems bat shit crazy to me." Daryl huffed as he pulled a smoke from his pack and moved to open the large window in the middle of the beds. He didn't really care whether smoking was allowed in the home; he had never felt more on edge in his life than he did at that moment.  
  
"Daryl, why have you come here, you have nothing to prove?"  
  
Daryl knew his distress levels must have been flowing off of him, rolling around the room in waves and affecting anyone within his vicinity. Now that he was there, it was just a waiting game. It wouldn't be long until the man he had left in his past and hoped would stay there, was going to be back in his life, even if it was only going to be for one weekend.  
  
As the time for Rick’s arrival got closer, the more Daryl panicked. He had known at some point he was going to have to see Rick, but back at home, in the safety of Georgia, he didn’t have to come to terms with it. He wanted to not be affected, but he just couldn’t stop the buzzing in his veins and the throbbing of his heart.  
  
Daryl just grunted in response to Jesus, he didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t sure he could reason with himself anymore as to why he had come. He was only setting himself up to fail. But maybe, and he knew it was a big maybe, he and Rick could be happy, Daryl could forgive him and they could move on and be better for it.  
  
Daryl quickly finished his smoke, his fingers already itching to grab another, but the two men didn’t want to keep Zak waiting. As they entered the downstairs main room there was already three other man sat around, chatting to one another over drinks. Daryl did not recognise any of them, as Jesus went to take a seat amongst the men; he hovered in the doorway, very uncomfortable.  
  
Only a few seconds later did Zak come behind Daryl pushing him into the room further, forcing him to become noticed by the other men.  
  
“Everyone, this is Daryl and Paul,” Zak began, pointing at the men as he said their names. “They both went to school with Rick. These guys here are Abraham, Glenn and Aaron. We are all on the force together!”  
  
Daryl rolled his eyes causing Jesus to hold in a laugh that almost fell out. He knew exactly what Daryl was thinking, great, a room full of cops. Daryl didn’t have a problem with the police really; he just hated the profession because that was what Rick had left him for. He had left him to go and pursue his career in the city. Daryl had tried to reason with Rick that he could be a cop in Kings County, but Rick said that he didn’t want to be a small town Sheriff; he wanted to make something of himself.  
  
Rick had never settled for anything less though, all throughout their teen years Rick had always had the best of everything and was the best at everything. However, he had always shared it with Daryl.  
  
Daryl had thought Rick would have shared his big ambitions with him too. Rick had always wanted to become a detective eventually; he never fooled Daryl into thinking he wasn’t going to go for anything less than what he had set for himself. Daryl just hadn’t expected to be left behind like an old couch at the side of the road.  
  
Daryl went and took a seat next to Jesus, putting Glenn on the other side of him. The guy seemed friendly enough.  
  
“Right, whilst I go get Daryl and Paul a drink why don’t you guys get acquainted. Rick should be here soon so the festivities can begin!” Zak announced as he left to go to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone looked around the room looking uncomfortable.  
  
“So, Daryl, what do you do?” Aaron asked from across the room, looking hopeful that his question would fill the silence.  
  
“I own a huntin’ shop down in Georgia.” Daryl replied, not really up for making conversation with these people that Rick had replaced him with.  
  
“That’s interesting, do you hunt yourself?” Aaron retorted, trying his best to get Daryl to speak.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Aaron looked around the room to the other men, clearly wanting someone else to try and take hold of the situation.  
  
“So, you guys all work together? Daryl hates the police.” Jesus commented with a smile on his face. Daryl knew he was only trying to wind him up, but his efforts were lost on the other men who all looked over at Daryl with questioning eyes.  
  
“There a reason you hate cops?” Abraham commented. Daryl could tell this guy was ex-military, everything about him screamed army man.  
  
“Don’t listen; he’s just messin’ with you.” Daryl waved off the question, glad that Zak had now returned with his drink which he quickly downed.  
  
“Whoa, slow down Daryl; don’t want to get drunk before our guest of honour arrives.” Zak chuckled, but it was obvious to Daryl he wasn’t joking with the dirty look he threw his way. “Right, I’ll go through what I have planned for the weekend. Tonight we are staying here, maybe a few drinking games, some pizza. Tomorrow we are going paintballing, and then tomorrow night we are going to hit the town. Sunday we chill out until we go home. That okay with everyone?”  
  
Daryl didn’t know why Zak asked that question, it was obvious that everyone had to be okay with the plans. Besides, the weekend was for Rick, not them. Or maybe it was for Zak, Daryl honestly didn’t know.  
  
“Good! Why don’t we all get to know each other some more? Like for instance, I’m the one that introduced Rick to his wife to be. He’s so grateful for it too; he really loves her!” Zak rambled on, even Abraham, Glenn and Aaron looked bored with him.  
  
“I’m going for a walk.” Daryl quickly announced. He needed to get out and clear his head before Rick arrived. Zak was making him uncomfortable and the thought of being stuck with him and Rick all weekend was putting him on edge.  
  
“Okay but don’t be long, Rick will be here soon.” Zak snapped, not happy that Daryl was leaving but knowing he couldn’t hold the man prisoner. Daryl quickly made his way upstairs, grabbed his pack of smokes and headed back out the front door as fast as he could without making it too obvious that the place was suffocating him.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Zak starts to get a little cray cray and over the top!
> 
> Sorry for anyone who is following this story for the late update, I got married then things in real life just got crazy!

The fresh air felt good in his lungs as he breathed deeply in and out, trying to relax himself. He set off in the direction that looked like it had the most trees and lit up his cigarette. When he was back in Georgia he was definitely going on a long hunt, getting as far away from civilisation as possible. He didn’t even know why he was doing this, putting himself through the misery of doing something out of his comfort zone just for Rick. Then again, he always had done what Rick wanted. Once upon a time Daryl would have followed Rick through the depths of Hell if that’s where Rick wanted to go. And now it seemed like he was back to asking ‘how high’ the second Rick said ‘jump’.

Daryl kept on walking forwards. He didn't know where he was going but he wouldn't think it too bad if he was to get lost. But it was some trees and Daryl didn't get lost. He couldn't even if he tried as there was a clear cut path through the wooded area, Daryl secretly hoped it led to a cliff he could jump off.

As Daryl came to the end of the path it seemed as though that was the end of the woods, taking him onto a road that had no sidewalk on either side. Daryl cursed slightly as it was beginning to get dark and he didn't want to get run over by a driver that couldn't see him by the side of the road. But he begrudgingly carried on, recognising the road as the one he had gone down to get to the house.

Daryl had been walking slowly along for 10 minutes when he heard the sound of a car behind him. Instead of going around him and carrying on, it slowed down and pulled up in front of him, like it was trying to block his path.

He tried to ignore the car, he didn't care if it was as simple as someone asking him for directions or a murderer. He wasn't interested.

Only, once Daryl had passed the car a voice shouting his name brought him to a grinding halt.

Rick.

“Hey, Daryl, wait up!” Rick called out again. Daryl could hear the sound of him leaving his car and crunching over to where Daryl was frozen in place. He knew seeing Rick wasn't going to be easy, he had set himself up for it. He didn't imagine that he would freeze, his body unresponsive, mouth dry.

Daryl managed to turn his body around just in time for Rick pulling up at his side, his body responding just in time for him not to make a fool of himself.

“Daryl, what are you doing here?” Rick questioned, a puzzled look crossing his face.

Daryl panicked. Rick didn’t know he was going to be here. Zak had lied to get him to come to the party. Really it shouldn’t have shocked Daryl, it was clear that Zak didn’t like Daryl and loved Rick. But getting him to come all the way down to Rick’s bachelor party, just to prove a point that Rick was now his best friend was beyond crazy. But Daryl had said it before, Zak was bat shit crazy.

“I’m here for your party.” Daryl said in low defensive tone, ready to run and escape the situation if needed. But then Rick laughed.

“I know that, what are you doing walking down the middle of the road? I thought you would have all been wasted by the time I got here!” Rick pulled Daryl by the elbow to his car. “Come on, I’ll give you a lift, then we can get a well needed drink down us.”

The shocked look that Daryl knew was all over his face wasn’t because Rick hadn’t rejected his welcome to be there, but because he was acting as though they had only seen each other last week. Daryl didn’t know whether to take it as a blessing or a curse. If Rick continued to act like they were friends and not acknowledge what happened between them all those years ago, it would make the weekend more enjoyable. Although Daryl wasn’t too sure how Zak would take to them acting all friendly with one another. On the other hand, Rick had hurt Daryl badly, and if he was too much of a coward to say he was sorry then he didn’t deserve Daryl’s kindness and friendship.

Daryl didn’t see why he should have to pretend for Rick. He was the one who got to walk away and live happily ever after, Rick couldn’t even begin to understand what Daryl had been put through because of him.

Rick attempted to make small talk in the car, but Daryl barely responded, only nodding his head or grunting to let Rick know that he was listening. He didn’t want to hear about Rick’s wonderful life, how moving out of Georgia was the best thing he ever did. All he wanted was to get fucking drunk.

When the car pulled up outside the house Daryl wanted to desperately get away, but neither men moved to get out the car. Daryl never looked at Rick, but he could see through the corner of his eye that he was shifting nervously, like he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“I hope it’s not too weird that I invited you here, I want us to have a good weekend.” Rick spoke, barely above a whisper.

“I suppose I get it, we were like brothers, this is an important step in your life.” Daryl said to the window, Daryl really didn’t understand why he was there but that was a conversation he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for. Before Rick could reply, Zak came bounding out of the front door and down to Rick’s side of the car. Daryl got out the car, watching as Zak barely gave Rick a chance to move before he had thrown his arms around him, asking him questions about his trip down.

“I thought it was you when I heard a car pull up, let me take your bag!” Zak gushed, going to the back of the car to retrieve Rick’s belongings. Rick shot Daryl an amused look and Daryl instantly understood that there was certainly more to Rick and Zak’s relationship than what met the eye. The fact that Rick chose to look at Daryl in that moment told him that he knew that Zak was full on but he was harmless. For Daryl that was glad to know.

The three men made their way back inside the house, Daryl sliding past and up to his room as the other men came to greet the star of the weekend. However, Daryl didn’t miss the strange look Jesus shot him. Daryl knew he wouldn’t have long until he heard his bedroom door open and saw Jesus. Daryl purposefully made himself as small as possible on the bed he was lying on, making it undeniably clear he didn’t want to be bothered.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve spoken to Rick?” Jesus spoke, even though his voice was quiet it seemed loud to Daryl’s ears.

“Yeah, he picked me up at the side of the road. Couldn’t not speak stuck in a car together.”

“Well?”

“Well what? He acted like we were still the bestest of friends then he said he wanted to enjoy the weekend with me and that was it.” Daryl huffed, rearranging his pillow and maybe punching it a bit harder than necessary. Jesus let out a sigh, then patted Daryl on the leg.

“Well you’d better come down and enjoy yourself before Zak finds you hiding up here. God forbid anyone does anything to ruin this weekend for Rick.” Jesus rolled his eyes and left Daryl to make his own way down to the rest of the group.

 

***

 

Daryl had indeed been ushered downstairs by a flustered Zak. Daryl had decided that Jesus could go and fuck himself, but instead got Zak only five minutes later telling him that they were just about to start some drinking games and it was mandatory that Daryl participate. Zak was fortunate as for Daryl it was the appeal of alcohol that made him get up from the nest he had made in his bed.

When he entered the main living area, it seemed as though everyone had started to settle in and were enjoying the company of one another and the seemingly endless supply of beer that Zak kept on bringing from the kitchen. A beer was placed into Daryl’s hand as he found an empty spot next to Jesus, ignoring the empty space next to Rick, figuring that Zak would be more honoured to sit next to the man of the hour.

“Daryl, just in time, we’re about to play ‘I have never, have you ever?’” Glenn cheered, cheeks slightly red, clearly from being more lightweight than the rest of the group. Jesus smirked at Daryl as he grunted.

“I remember in high school, whenever we went to a party Daryl always hated this game, maybe I’ll finally get some answers out of you!” Rick said playfully, but only causing Daryl to flush. Daryl was a very private person and he prefered to keep it that way.

“How exactly does this work as a drinking game?” Abraham queried. Daryl wasn’t too surprised that the man didn’t know the game, he struck him as a type to not fuck about when it came to his drinking. 

“Okay, well someone says something that they haven’t done, and if you’ve done it you have to drink. So for instance, I would say, ‘I have never stolen from a store,’ then if you have you would drink.” Zak explained as he entered back into the room, taking the space next to Rick.

“I’ll go first, make it an easy one for you. I have never had sex with a woman.” Jesus commented. Everyone except Jesus, Aaron and Daryl drank. It was well known that Jesus was gay, he had been for as long as Daryl could remember and he vaguely recalled that Aaron was married to the man that had been invited but couldn’t attend called Eric. That left it blindingly obvious that Daryl hadn’t drank. He gave Jesus the dirtiest look he could, knowing full well the man had done it on purpose to annoy him. Daryl and Jesus always did have a love - hate relationship.

It wasn’t that Daryl was a complete virgin, he had done things with women before. Whilst he was in high school he would do things with girls so that he would have something to tell Rick when he reported back to Daryl about the girl he had been seeing at the time. But he had never gotten past foreplay and oral with women, but he had slept with a man before. He had been very drunk and it had been an experience he wished he could forget.

As Jesus began to laugh at Daryl’s clear discomfort, the other men looked on the pair awkwardly, not knowing them well enough to understand why Jesus was basking in Daryl’s pain.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Rick commented, smiling at Daryl kindly. “Jesus you haven’t changed one bit, always would give Daryl a hard time about everything.” Rick chuckled.

“He knows I’m joking.” Jesus remarked, throwing his arm casually around Daryl’s shoulders.

“Okay, maybe this isn’t the best game to play. Anyone got any other games? I got a deck of cards if that helps?” Aaron tried, wanting to not put Daryl in anymore awkward situations.

“I know, Rick, why don’t you tell Daryl and I about this fiance of yours? Seen as we haven’t met her before and we are coming to the wedding after all.” Daryl wished he hadn’t seen the reaction on Rick’s face. He knew that Jesus didn’t actually know that Daryl hadn’t been invited to the wedding, but Rick knew it and so did he. Rick just looked at him apologetically, but never offered an explanation.

“Well, her name is Lori, we met at one of the police balls. Zak introduced us and we never looked back really.” Rick reluctantly gave the information.

“Aw, come on Rick, this is a bachelor party! Tell us all the dirty details, what is she like in bed?” Jesus joked, waggling his eyebrows at Rick in a playful way.

“That’s enough! Lori is a decent woman and I won’t have you disrespecting her or Rick like that!” Zak raged, standing up to look down at the other man.

Rick and Daryl quickly rose to their feet the second Jesus moved. Daryl pulled Jesus back out of the way of Zak, ensuring there was enough space between them.

“Calm down Zak, he was just joking.” Rick stated firmly, tilting his head slightly, really looking into Zak’s eyes. Zak eventually let out a breath of air, seemingly releasing the anger from his body.

“I won’t let him talk badly about you or Lori, you are good people and what he was saying was indecent.” Zak mumbled as Rick pushed him into the kitchen.

The men left in the room all looked around at one another, all still shocked by Zak’s outburst.

“He always like that? Crazy fucker!” Jesus snapped, sitting himself back down and taking a long gulp of his beer.

“Zak has always been a bit OTT with Rick. We’re not too sure why, it’s always been weird but Rick just accepts it.” Glenn offered, not really giving much more information than what was plain to see. Daryl sat back down next to Jesus, itching to go for a cigarette but not wanting Zak to go berserk again for him leaving. With Zak out of the room the remaining men managed to ease the tension again, exchanging anecdotes about Rick and happily letting the beer flow.

The more beer they drank the louder they got, almost forgetting that Zak and Rick were in the other room. Eventually the pair joined the group, bringing in pizza for them all to share. As they began to tuck into the food, Daryl could see that Rick kept nudging Zak and looking over to Jesus. Zak sighed and gave in to the silent demand that Rick was making.

“Paul, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to get mad at you.”

Jesus shrugged his shoulders. He had drank enough beer to have long gotten over the stupid rage that Zak had gotten himself into. When Jesus didn’t reply, Zak looked over to Rick and waited for his approval. Rick nodded and the night carried on.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are all still enjoying this story and thank you to everyone who comments and reads I really appreciate you all!

Into the early hours of the next morning the group of men carried on drinking until Daryl was the last man standing. After Jesus had gotten himself off to bed without falling down the stairs or making too much noise, Daryl decided to watch the sun come up on the front porch. Daryl huffed as he dropped himself down onto the steps, placing the warm beer he had been nursing for a while down as he lit himself a cigarette.

Finally, he began to feel settled as the sun rose, covering his face in the warm glow. He had spent the majority of the night sticking by Jesus’ side and staying away from Zak and Rick. As the night had progressed Zak hadn’t made it any less obvious, or awkward, about the fact that he thought the sun shone out of Rick’s ass. In a way, Daryl felt sorry for the guy, he clearly was not only completely pathetic, but he seemed so desperate for Rick’s approval on everything. Daryl grimaced, wondering if that was how people had seen him with Rick in high school.

He knew he couldn’t have been anywhere near as obvious as Zak, but Rick had been everything to Daryl. He had been his reason for getting up in the morning and actually attending his classes and probably the only reason he was still alive. Rick had saved him from his abusive father more times than Daryl could remember, and even though things weren’t the same between them anymore, he could never repay Rick back for that.

As the sun basked the area in an orange glow, Daryl heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. He continued to puff on his cigarette, not looking over as a pyjama clad Rick sat himself next to the hunter. Both men sat in silence, just watching and breathing in the fresh early morning air. Eventually, Daryl finished his cigarette, stubbing it out and making a move to go back inside and catch a few hours sleep before Zak had them all up and out.

“Daryl, I’m glad you’re here,” Rick quickly spoke, stopping Daryl from getting too far. “Feels just like old times when we would sneak into parties and get drunk, then go and sit in the fields out the back of old man Greene’s place. We’d wait for the sun to come up cause we couldn’t go home in the state we were in.” Rick huffed out a laugh, clearly enjoying the memories of his wild teen years. Daryl couldn’t help but smile. Laying in the grass with a drunk Rick, watching the sun come up was some of the best moments of his life. It was in those times that he and Rick could just really be relaxed and enjoy each other's company. It was those precious moments that he had before he had to go back to his shitty shack with his abusive father. Daryl had always known that Rick could have gone home drunk off his ass and his parents wouldn’t have even blinked. But he never did, he always stayed with Daryl, knowing that Daryl would get more than a telling off.

“Yeah man, those were the days. I remember the first time you tried getting high, you threw up all down yourself and the girl you had been making out with all night. She was so mad.” Daryl reminisced, smiling even more, sitting back in his previous spot on the wooden stairs.

Rick laughed loudly at the memory, throwing his head back and creasing his face as he remembered the embarrassing moment.

“I can’t believe you would bring that up. Man, that was a bad night. I never smoked weed again though.” Rick chuckled. “But, you cleaned me up and convinced Tasha that I hadn’t been sick and I went home with her. You always were a good wingman.” Rick nudged Daryl, both men laughing at their childish ways.

Daryl smoked another cigarette and finished his beer as they continued to swap happy memories. Daryl could have almost forgotten that they hadn’t seen each other in ten years, could of happily continued their friendship right where they had left it. But things were never that simple. Daryl knew sooner or later what happened between them would have to be addressed and even if they did, it would make no difference. In a few days, they would both part ways and never see each other again.

“In there, you said you had never had sex. Really?” Rick asked, looking Daryl over with an expression that Daryl couldn’t figure out. The hunter shifted uncomfortably. In high school Daryl would have told Rick anything in an instant, but in that moment he didn’t feel like he was sat with the person he once knew.

“I didn’t say that, exactly. I’m not a virgin.” Daryl offered, looking anywhere but at Rick’s face.

“Just not with a woman?” Rick expanded on Daryl’s behalf. Daryl just nodded his head with a grunt, confirming what Rick had questioned. There was a small pause, filled with tension, before Rick continued. “That’s really surprising.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Daryl snapped, his cheeks slightly red from the topic of conversation and his rising anger. Rick didn’t know him anymore, he didn’t have to right to pretend that he knew what Daryl was like these days.

“I just mean, you was so against it. The Daryl I knew would never touch a man, let alone fuck one.” Rick exasperated, clearly trying to make sense of Daryl’s sexual orientation in his head.

“Well what the fuck do you know!” Daryl rose to his feet as he began to shout. “You’re the one who decided to fuck off! You don’t know me anymore and it’s all your own fault!” Daryl was seething, his stance and demeanor similar to a raging wolf, snarling and snapping, ready to pounce. Rick also rose to his feet, his face dark and angry.

“Now we both know that isn’t exactly the truth now, is it? How did you expect me to react to you telling me you are gay?” Rick spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

Daryl laughed.

“How did I expect you to react? I didn’t. Not only do you not have the right to react, or judge me, I never ever thought I’d have the chance to tell you.” Daryl spat back, turning away from the other man and storming up to his room. He could hear Rick shouting after him but he didn’t want to hear it.

He threw himself down hard on his bed and threw the covers over his head. He wanted to sleep the rest of the weekend away, he knew no good could have come from being there. But there was nothing he could do about it, he had agreed to come and he was stuck.

Daryl was more frustrated at the nerve of Rick, of course Rick didn’t blame himself for what he did to Daryl, Rick was perfect and could do no wrong. Well Daryl certainly blamed Rick, he blamed him for everything bad that had happened to him since the day he walked away. And he most certainly blamed Rick for him being stuck in that house with a group of people he didn’t know for an entire weekend.

Just as Daryl was drifting off, he heard Rick coming back up the stairs. The footsteps stopped outside his bedroom door causing Daryl to hold his breath. When he finally heard Rick return to his bedroom rather than coming into Daryl’s, he let out a sigh of relief.

 

***

 

The next morning Daryl was abruptly awoken by a loud banging on his door, followed by Zak's demand that the two men occupying the room to get up. Just as Daryl was about to ignore Zak’s requests and go back to sleep the covers were ripped away from him with a very pleased looking Jesus staring back at him.

“What the fu-”

“You got in very late last night.” Jesus stated.

“Just having a smoke. Tell Zak I’m not well and can’t come out.” Daryl grunted pulling the sheets back over his head. Jesus laughed.

“Like that psycho is going to stand for that. You wouldn’t want to ruin golden boy’s special weekend now would you?”

Daryl did want to ruin Rick’s weekend. After the argument that they’d had Daryl didn’t feel inclined to make Rick feel extra special, if anything he wanted to punch the fucker in the face and cause him pain. But, he also didn’t want Zak freaking out like he did last night. Reluctantly, Daryl climbed out of bed.

Breakfast was spent quietly, with most of the guys nursing hangovers and Rick trying to catch Daryl’s eyes and Daryl looking anywhere but at Rick. Zak tried hard to keep everyone awake and enthusiastic but whenever his loud mouth opened the whole group let out a moan.

“Come on guys, you’ll have to get over these hangovers quickly! You won’t stand a chance at paintballing if you’ve got your head in the toilet.” Zak smirked eyeing over each man and assessing their hungover level.

Daryl took a deep breath, calming himself from Zak. No matter what Zak said or did it just got under Daryl’s skin. The calming breath was not unnoticed by Jesus, who gave him a look which told Daryl he was feeling exactly the same way.

“I’m sure once we get out there we will be fine Zak, don’t worry.” Rick commented, grasping Zak’s shoulder in a comforting manner. The other man looked back at Rick like he had witnessed the birth of Christ.

Daryl wanted to be sick.

He didn’t know much more he could take of Zak. Surprisingly he found that he felt sorry for the guy, clearly there was something that had happened between him and Rick, whether Rick was aware of it or not, and whatever it was made Zak think that Rick was the greatest thing to grace the human race. As pathetic as Daryl found it, he decided not to judge. Not that it would stop Zak from getting on his nerves, but he felt on some strange level that he could relate to him. The thought was frightening.

Soon after breakfast was finished Zak hurried everyone out to their vehicles so that they could begin the activities of the day. Zak insisted on driving with Rick, but before Zak could dictate in which car the others would drive in everyone jumped into Jesus’ truck. Daryl felt bad that the group had abandoned Rick but he couldn't say he could blame them. He was definitely not about to jump into a car with crazy Zak, and most definitely he was not about to sit there and watch him drool in Rick’s lap.

“So is anyone else really not looking forward to this?” Glenn commented from the backseat.

“I’m pretty sure if we don’t let Rick win Zak will replace the paintballs with bullets.” Jesus commented, pausing to contemplate what he had just said. “Fuck. I think this could actually be dangerous!” Jesus’ eyes went wide at the thought.

“Nah, despite last night, the guy is actually harmless. He just really likes Rick. A lot.” Glenn offered to calm Jesus down.

“Too damn much if you ask me.” Abraham gruffed out.

“Let’s just make a deal now to let whoever is on Rick’s team win so we can all have some peace and quiet once it’s over.” Glenn suggested, everyone in the truck agreeing.

However, Daryl decided that if he wasn’t on Rick’s team, he was going to take him down. And he most certainly wasn’t going to pass up in the opportunity to shoot Zak as often as he could. Daryl felt the smirk on his face before he could stop himself, at least there would be an upside to the day.

When they arrived they went into the lobby area where they were to get all their gear sorted and be briefed to the rules of the game. Zak had suggested that they split into twos but the instructor had reminded him that there was an odd number of players so that wouldn’t be fair.

“Looks like it will have to be two two’s and a three guys. So if you get yourself into your teams and decide on a team name we can get out into the battlegrounds!” The instructor laughed as he left the men to decide teams whilst he went to retrieve the paintball guns.

Aaron and Glenn quickly paired up with one another as they decided that because they were partners on the force they would be great in the field together. Daryl grabbed onto Jesus just as fast as Zak grabbed onto Rick.

“Daryl come -”

“Abe come with us and we will be the three!” Zak said to Abraham, interrupting Rick’s request for Daryl to be on his team. Daryl was glad for the interruption, he still hadn’t spoken to Rick and didn’t want to be put into a position where he would be forced to talk to him. He just wanted to shoot him with paint.

For a slight second Rick looked disappointed, but as quickly as the emotion went over his face, it was gone. Daryl wanted to ignore what he had just seen, but it made him angry. He just couldn’t get his head around why Rick had been angry at him for being gay or why he was even bothered in the first place. He had never been bothered that Jesus was gay. More than anything, he was angry that he was here in the first place, Rick should never have asked him to come and they both knew it.

As they made their way onto the battle area each team was taken to where their base would be and they had to start from there. Daryl and Jesus was taken to a small clearing behind some large trees and told to wait until the game started. As soon as the instructor left they decided on game tactics.

“Get Zak!” Daryl shouted immediately.

“I’ve never wanted to shoot someone so bad in all my life. Aim for the fucker and his boyfriend.” Jesus commented whilst scoping his surroundings, getting into battle mode. “It’s so obvious that Zak wishes he was the one walking down the aisle in Lori’s wedding dress.” The thought actually made Daryl laugh. He couldn’t disagree with him either.

“Let’s fucking annihilate them!” Daryl sneered as the klaxon sounded declaring the game had begun.

Daryl hadn’t realised how much anger he had pent up about Zak and Rick until he had the chance to shoot them. He could see that Aaron and Glenn were keeping to the outskirts of the battle area, still keeping to the deal of letting Rick win. However, it had been made very clear from Jesus that he had no intention of keeping to the deal as he ran through the different obstacles shooting his gun without a care.

Daryl however, decided to treat the game like he would when he was out hunting and Zak and Rick was his prey. He kept low, quiet and out of sight. Managing to easily take out Aaron and Glenn multiple times, Daryl got closer and closer to the opposing team without being spotted.

Without a sound the hunter rounded a corner and saw that Zak, Rick and Abe were all hiding behind an overturned tree. It made him smile when he saw that Zak’s overalls were covered in paint. Clearly Jesus had gone to town on the poor guy. But now it was Daryl’s turn, and not only was he going to shoot down Zak, he was going to take Rick with him too.

Silently, he raised his gun and aimed for Zak. He knew it was petty but as he aimed the gun right at the other man’s chest he felt a surge of happiness go through him. At that moment he knew his hatred towards Zak was more than he’d care to admit to himself, but he put the thought to one side as he pulled the trigger and watched as a blast of orange paint splattered against his enemy. Before the other two men could react to Zak being shot Daryl was flying towards them, bullets spraying at them like he was leading a massacre.

The klaxon sounded again to signal that the game had been won. Daryl was the only member of group who had not been shot once, therefore Jesus and Daryl won the game. Jesus flung himself at Daryl in victory once he had seen that it was him that had won it for the both of them.

Daryl only had to sneak one small look at Zak to see he was pissed off. The rest of the group all congratulated them on their win and grabbing lunch was suggested.

“Well done Daryl, I didn’t see you once out there.” Rick commented as they walked back to the main lobby to hand their gear back over.

“Doesn’t really count if you hide the entire time. No one likes a camper.” Zak scoffed before Daryl could answer.

“Hey! Back in school Daryl was really good at hunting. I guess I should have seen it coming that you was going to win. Why I wanted you on my team.” As Rick spoke he gave Zak a look that caused Zak to look away looking slightly guilty. Daryl didn’t need to ask to know why Zak was guilty. Rick had been clearly asking Daryl to be on his team when Zak had cut him off, and Daryl knew full well it was so he could have Rick all to himself. That was fine with Daryl though, he didn’t want to have to be all friendly with Rick. The less the two had to interact the better. 

The group jumped into their cars to drive to anywhere nearby that did food. Jesus pulled his truck up at the first place he saw and all the men jumped out. As they got out they realised that Zak and Rick hadn’t pulled in behind them, in fact they were nowhere to be seen.

“Should we wait for them?” Glenn asked, looking torn between standing around or going stuffing his face.

“Nah, let’s go in, someone text Zak and tell him where we are.” Daryl said going straight into the diner without looking back.

After 30 minutes of waiting and eating Zak and Rick had still not arrived to join the rest of the group. Daryl was starting to get even more annoyed with Zak.

“Where do you think they went?” Aaron asked sipping on his nearly empty coke.

“Zak’s probably sucking his dick.” Jesus commented taking the last of his fries and throwing them down his throat.

“Rick is getting married, man.” Glenn defended, although it sounded like he might have believed what Jesus had said.

“They’re here now!” Abraham said, changing the subject. Neither man looked flushed or like they just had sex so they could cross off that Zak had not in fact given Rick a blow job. Both men joined the group and ordered themselves some food whilst the other men sat silently waiting for them to explain themselves.

“Well? Where the fuck you been?” Daryl gruffed out, surprising himself.

“We took a small detour. Took Rick back to the place we use to go when we needed to clear our minds and stop being so stressed out. Figured getting married is stressful and he would find some calm in going. Just a best man thing.” Zak answered for the pair, staring at Daryl the entire time.

“Sounds lame.” Daryl heard Jesus mutter under his breath.

“Actually, it was nice, thanks Zak.” Rick cut in before anyone could start an argument over Jesus’ comment.

Daryl couldn’t help but feel the envy course through him, it spread so harsh and fast that it left him speechless. He didn’t want to feel that way but Rick use to be his. Rick was the guy that he would go to secret places with that no one else knew about, he would be the one where they would laugh at secret jokes they had, he was just the one for everything. And sitting there watching him be the world to someone else was hard, harder than he could have ever imagined.

“Gonna smoke.” Daryl grunted as he walked away from the table and exited the diner sharpish.

As Daryl was halfway through his smoke he saw Rick coming towards him. He let out a sigh, he just needed some space from the sickening duo.

“I know it was stupid what Zak did, but it meant something to him.” Rick spoke, leaning against the wall Daryl was, plastering his side against Daryl’s. “He’s been a bit more full on than normal today, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“I could take a guess.” Daryl mumbled around his cigarette. Rick looked over at him and let out a deep sigh himself.

“Look, last night, can we just forget about it? It was stupid.”

“You’re right, was fucking stupid. Prick.” Daryl would have cared about how harsh he was being but he knew Rick wasn’t saying that he had been stupid, he was saying Daryl’s reaction was stupid.

“Daryl, come on!”

Daryl walked back into the diner, leaving Rick stood outside alone. He didn’t want to listen to his bullshit.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry if this chapter feels a bit anti climatic, I did have a note at the bottom saying add more drama but I was too scared to delete and try to write it again. Anyway hope you all like it!

Back at the house all the men were busying around, getting themselves ready for the night ahead whilst knocking back some drinks. Daryl was still refusing to talk to Rick, but if anyone had noticed they didn’t say anything. Although with how much Rick was staring at Daryl and looking as though Daryl had stolen his favourite toy it couldn’t have not gone unnoticed.

Especially not by Zak.

Every time Daryl avoided Rick, Zak was there to give him a dirty look, then would whisper in Rick’s ear. Even though Daryl pretended to not care he was dying to know what Zak was saying. What nasty words was he using against him, to make Rick hate him.

“Right guys, before we head out, a toast to Rick! You’d better have a good time tonight cause it’ll be the last time as a free man!” Abraham cheered out to everyone, all the men holding their beers together.

“Well, that’s not true, Lori is better than any girl he could meet in a strip club.” Zak said calmly, but it was clear that it was a facade.

“Yeah we get it, Lori’s better than everyone. To Rick!” Jesus cheered, putting an end to the lecture that was surely going to come from Zak about how Rick and Lori are the be all and end all. Everyone decided that it was best to quickly move out to the club, the entire weekend had been Jesus trying to wind up Zak and everyone else trying to avoid having the volcano erupt.

They headed towards the local strip joint. Something about it made Daryl very uncomfortable, he wasn’t sure what it was that was putting him on edge, but he did know that he would probably relax after a drink. The place wasn’t as bad as Daryl had imagined in his head, he had seen worse, run down places than the one he was currently occupying.

As Daryl stood at the bar waiting to be served he looked back over towards the group that he had trailed in with. They were all sat around the front of the stage, laughing and drinking whilst the dancer on the stage gave her performance. But he could see that whilst Rick was talking amongst with the rest of them, his eyes were firmly on Daryl. He was getting pretty sick of it now, why couldn’t Rick just accept that Daryl was mad at him and had every right to be? The more Daryl had to look at Rick giving him puppy dog eyes the more he wanted to forget the fight that they were having. But the problem wasn’t that they’d had a fight the night before, the fight that they were in the middle of had been happening since Rick left ten years ago.

That night they’d had the biggest fight of their lives and had never spoken to one another again since. So the night before was just a continuation of the decade long fight they were still having.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he looked away from Rick. He could just be the bigger person and forgive Rick for everything, for what difference would it truly make? They lived in different states, so they wouldn’t become best friends again, but not only that, Rick had a new best friend, someone that Daryl was willing to bet wouldn’t let him go so easily. So he could forgive and go home and sleep better knowing everything that happened with his childhood best friend had finally been resolved and put to rest. 

But Daryl wasn’t as big of a man as he’d like to think, as once he received his drink, he sat as far away from Rick as possible.

“So you going to speak to Rick at any point?” Jesus asked, sitting himself next to Daryl, not really bothered about the dancer on the stage.

“Nah, not worth it man.” Daryl sipped his drink and stared hard at the stage. Not only did he not want to have the conversation with Jesus, he could hear Zak getting rowdier as he consumed more and more alcohol.

“So you’re just going to stay mad at him forever? I know he hurt you by leaving to go to college but that was a long time ago man, maybe it’s time to let it go.” Daryl couldn’t help but whip his head round to look at his friend. Jesus wasn’t normally one to be comforting or helpful.

“I can do what I want. He made his bed now he can lie in it.” Daryl grunted. He didn’t want to fall out with Jesus over it, he knew that he had no idea what had truly happened between him and Rick.

“I’m just saying, he’s been staring at you all night. Obviously he wants to make up with you, hell, why else would he invite you out here?”

“To rub it in my face!” Daryl said it before he could think. He couldn’t take back what he had said and he knew Jesus would have more questions than ever.

“To rub it in your face? What, that he has a new best friend? That he’s getting married? Why?” Jesus was staring Daryl down, analysing every little emotion that crossed the hunters face.

“Yeah, because he ran off and got to live his life to the full and he left me behind to be nothing without him.” Daryl sighed.

“You really think that little about yourself? That you’re nothing without Rick by your side?” Jesus questioned, his face covered with a look of disbelief as to what he was hearing.

“I know it. In school I was nothing until Rick came along, then I became nothing again once he left. I ain’t surprised he ditched me and ran you know. Good riddance to bad rubbish, right?”

“I never want to hear you talking about yourself like that again! You got me Dixon!” Jesus snarled, then stormed over towards the bar to retrieve himself a drink.

Daryl just grunted and looked away, only to find Rick was really staring now. He must have seen the conversation between Daryl and Jesus as his face looked like he was trying to figure out what had just happened.

As the night progressed Daryl managed to knock back a few more drinks to keep him merry, but decided to not get piss drunk like he really wanted to. He knew he was a mean drunk when in a bad mood and he didn’t want to ruin the night by accidently on purpose punching someone in the face.

However, Daryl’s choice to not over do it on the alcohol had not been a choice any of the other members of the bachelor party had decided on. As the night wore on, the louder they got and the more they enjoyed the half naked girls that were walking around and dancing. Daryl had remained oblivious to the women, but even Aaron and Jesus started to joke around with them and bought themselves a lap dance.

“Let’s buy Rick a dance!” Zak had slurred, standing to declare his notion.

“Yeah! That’s more like it! Last chance at freedom Rick!” Abraham shouted, red faced from the alcohol.

Daryl could see Rick start to protest against the dance but as the group began to chant he caved and allowed Zak to buy him one dance.

“Courtesy of the best man! Cause I love you, man!” Zak garbled, clearly past his point of being able to hold his liquor.

“Yeah, love you too.” Rick said, awkwardly patting Zak on his shoulder as one of the girls came over and began to give Rick his own small show. Although it was clear to Daryl that the woman was making Rick uncomfortable, he could see that Rick was taking it in good spirits, just as a joke.

Just as the woman was beginning to grind herself up and down Rick’s body, Zak decided he had a better idea. He began to join in with the dancer, rubbing himself upon any part of Rick that he could, trying his hardest to move his body in a way that he must have deemed sexy.

Suddenly, the group became quiet, Zak’s actions causing everyone to become very uncomfortable. No one looked more uncomfortable than the man in the chair, trying his best to back away from his best friend who was more than violating Rick’s personal space.

Just as Zak started to remove his clothing Daryl had had enough.

“Zak man, calm down and let Rick enjoy his dance!” Daryl shouted over the music. Zak continued his actions, but made it very clear through a facial expression sent Daryl’s way that he had heard him.

“Come on man, fun’s over now.” Rick spoke, his voice trying to be light hearted, almost afraid of offending his best friend by rejecting his strange advances. Zak laughed at Rick, but nevertheless continued his antics.

“He said the fun is over Zak, now back the fuck off! You’re weirding everyone out!” Daryl demanded, clutching Zak by his elbow and pulling him away from the situation.

Zak reacted as badly as Daryl could have expected, shoving Daryl as hard as he could in his drunken state whilst slurring a string of curses his way.

“Fuck you Daryl! You’re just jealous of me! Of what Rick and I have!” Daryl almost laughed in his face. Daryl at one point toyed with the idea in his own head that he could have been jealous of Zak, but after watching the man stoop so low and do something as pathetic as he just had, Daryl knew he was not jealous.

“Jealous of what? How pathetic you are? How you follow Rick around like the sun shines out his ass!” Daryl fumed. He could see the others stood around, not knowing whether to interject before things got out of hand or to just let the two men hash things out.

Zak laughed, rubbing his hand over his head. “You really think that I don’t know all about you Daryl, Rick has told me everything! How the dirty redneck was bullied, how Rick saved your ass so many times cause he felt sorry for you! How he up and left your ass. So yeah, I really do think you are jealous.”

Daryl didn’t respond to Zak. All he could think about was the words that Zak had said. How Rick must have had a good laugh with Zak at his expense. How Daryl had never wanted to believe that Rick had left him because of who he was, how his friendship with Rick had been nothing but pity.

“Fuck you!” Daryl spat out, but he was looking at Rick, whose face looked like he had just seen a ghost. Daryl stormed from the club as fast as he could, he could hear that feet were following him, he just prayed that whoever it was had the sense the keep their distance.

Daryl found the closest taxi he could and threw himself into the back seat, not looking to see who it was that had also joined him. Who ever it was, he was grateful that they were being silent, he was not in any state to be talking. He could feel his blood boiling as it ran through his veins, his breathing heavy as his heart rate pumped harshly in anger.

When the taxi arrived at the house he jumped out and marched his way up the path, not caring that he was making whoever had gotten the ride with him pay the fare. Once he was inside he began to pace the living room, replaying everything that had happened since he had arrived in Florida.

“Daryl, please just talk to me.” Daryl spun round fast. The last person he had expected to have followed him home was Rick. But there he was, looking guilty as sin.

“You… You are the last person I want to speak to right now.” Daryl growled through clenched teeth.

“Please Daryl, just listen to me, what Zak said-”

“WHAT ZAK SAID! What Zak fucking said!” Daryl paused as he tried to collect himself together. “Is it true? What he said? Was you only friends with me through pity? Did you just see me as a fucking charity case to make you look better!”

“No, NO! I swear Daryl, Zak doesn’t even know what he’s talking about! He has no idea what happened between us, I never told him why we never saw each other after high school.” Rick alleged, moving closer to Daryl causing him to take steps back. Daryl couldn’t stand the thought of being near him at that moment.

“Funny, cause he seemed to know what he was talking about. You must have said something to him?” Daryl spoke in a low voice, but it was anything but calm.

“He never liked you. He hated it when I talked about you, but all of my stories from my past included you. What he said back there, he just took things that I had told him and twisted them to hurt your feelings. I would never say those things about you!” Rick paused as he looked like he was attempting to hold in tears. “God damn it Daryl! I think I made it pretty clear how much I thought of you, and you made it pretty fucking clear how you felt about that!”

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he sneered at the other man.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean! That night ten years ago, the last time we saw each other. I fucking spilled my heart out to you and you pushed me away.” Rick began to wipe the tears that were falling freely down his face, his voice going quiet as he spoke again. “I kissed you and you literally shoved me off of you, said something about ‘fags’ and left. What else was I supposed to do?”

Daryl didn’t know what to say. He knew what had happened that evening but he had never gotten the chance to talk to Rick before he never saw him again.

“You left. You just fucking left! I didn’t even get a chance to explain myself! You had just completely shocked me and I reacted badly!” Daryl was nearly screaming, he couldn’t believe after all this time that Rick was going to try and blame him for everything that happened. For how Rick had kissed Daryl and then walked away without saying a word to Daryl, without giving him the chance to say he was sorry.

“Why do you think I was so mad when you told me you was gay? From what I knew you was pretty against the thought of being with another man. Or maybe just me.” Rick threw himself onto the couch, his body going limp from exhaustion.

“What does it all matter now? You’re getting married. None of this matters anymore.” Daryl said calmly, placing himself next to Rick on the couch. Daryl was also mentally exhausted, he didn’t want to think about it anymore, or ever again, because he was right, none of it mattered anymore because as soon as the weekend was over, Rick was going to marry another woman and that would be that.

“You’re right. So please can we put this behind us? I hate that you’ve barely spoken to me all weekend, I just want us to be okay.” Daryl just nodded. He didn’t really forgive Rick, but he was done being angry. “Let’s go to bed. I’m shattered after all this drama.” Rick laughed. Daryl let out a huff and a small smile as he got up and left for bed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are all still with me on this and are still enjoying it! I think this story should be coming to an end - I only have one more chapter kind of written but I haven’t finished it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment and leave kudos, I appreciate every single one!

Daryl was awoken from his sleep hours later. The sounds of the others returning, clearly very drunk, was enough to wake the light sleeper. He rolled his eyes as he heard the bangs and crashes followed by laughter as he attempted to roll over and go back to sleep. He listened as the men return to their rooms, along with Jesus getting into the bed next to him, but too drunk to notice that he was awake.  
  
Before minutes had passed Daryl heard Zak shouting. He was sure the others were probably passed out and too drunk to awake to the commotion, but it had caught Daryl’s attention. He sat up in his bed, straining his ears to hear the argument that Zak had started with Rick.  
_  
“Why did you say all that to Daryl? You was completely out of order!”_ He heard Rick snarl through gritted teeth. Daryl had never heard Rick that angry, not even when they had been fighting.  
_  
“I’m so sorry Rick, I was just so mad at him. He keeps trying to come between us!”_ It sounded like Zak was crying.  
_  
“What the hell are you talking about! I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Daryl has barely spoken to me all weekend! At what point in your head did you think he was coming between us!”_ He could hear footsteps moving across the room, he could only assume Rick had started to pace to try and calm his rage.  
__  
“I can’t have him take you away from me! I love you Rick, more than Daryl ever could, hell, more than Lori ever could!” Daryl could hear that Zak was openly weeping, sniffing between words.

_“What are you saying Zak?”_ Rick’s voice had gone surprisingly calm. There was a long pause before Zak answered, Daryl almost thought the argument was over until he heard the man, his voice broken and pleading.  
  
_“Please Rick, don’t marry Lori, you know it’s not the right thing to do. You should be with me, man. God, I would move heaven and earth for you! Tell me that Lori loves you like I do! Tell me that he loves you like I do!”_  
  
At this point Daryl became confused. He wasn’t sure who they was talking about anymore, was there someone else in the mix? Did Rick have someone secret on the side?  
  
_“Zak, you know full well why I can’t leave Lori for you. I’m sorry brother, but that’s all you’ll ever be to me, nothing more.”_ Rick almost sounded sympathetic, but there was still a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
_“Yeah, I know why you won’t leave her for me. But I’m telling you now, brother, if you do leave her, I hope to God it is worth it, cause I won’t be around to pick up the pieces. I am done trying to win you over, letting you take advantage of me!”_ Zak had gone back to shouting and Daryl was sick of listening to the bullshit. He knew that the argument would probably last on until morning if he didn’t put a stop to it.  
  
Daryl got out of his bed and padded over to the next room occupied by the two upset men. Daryl knocked on the door but walked straight in. What shocked Daryl the most was that the sight of Zak in that moment actually made him feel pity towards him. He looked a mess, his face was red with tears and his eyes were bloodshot, either from alcohol or crying, he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Zak man, go jump in my bed and lets end this for tonight. You guys can talk about whatever it is you’re talking about once you’re both back home and sober.”  
  
Rick instantly shot Daryl a look that said ‘thank you’. Daryl nodded as he got into the bed that Zak and Rick had been sharing leaving no room for Zak to argue. Instead, Zak walked away quietly, something that was completely out of character for him. If it wasn’t that Daryl knew that the timing was wrong, he would have cracked a joke about it.  
  
Rick sighed heavily as he got into the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose as though it would release some tension from him.  
  
“Thank you for that. Man, this is the last thing I needed tonight.” Rick spoke as he got comfy for the remainder of the night.  
  
“S’okay, felt bad for the guy. Plus, he was drunk and would probably end up saying shit he don’t mean.”  
  
“I can only hope he didn’t mean any of it.”  
  
“Night Rick.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning Daryl woke up to voices outside the bedroom door he was currently occupying. One sounded like Zak and it almost sounded like an apology was being made. Surprisingly, Daryl was happy that Zak was apologising to Rick. It was the last day of the small holiday and all he wanted was to go and eat his breakfast in peace and harmony. A small part of him was also happy because he knew how much Rick meant to Zak and even though he annoyed the hell out of Daryl he didn’t want them to stop being friends.  
  
The whole weekend had been one disaster after another but Daryl just didn’t have it in him to start breaking up friendships. Rick had been his best friend at one stage and he knew what it was like to lose him, he didn’t wish that upon anyone, not even Zak.  
  
Once it sounded like there was no one outside the door Daryl made his way back to his own room to get dressed and packed. They had all planned to go for breakfast seen as it was the last meal they would share together that weekend. Then they planned to come back and spend a few hours hanging out before the group had to start heading off for home.  
  
When Daryl returned to his room Jesus was still in bed, however he was awake and grinning at Daryl.  
  
“So, I heard you spent the night in Rick’s room.” Jesus said suggestively.  
  
“Weren’t like that man, Zak was… being Zak so we switched rooms to give Rick a night off.” Daryl responded as he began to put his belongings into his bag.  
  
“To be fair, after the way Zak acted last night I’m surprised Rick didn’t do more than kick him out of his room for the night.”  
  
Daryl only huffed, not really wanting to engage in a conversation about the previous night. He planned on just forgetting the entire ordeal, he was due to go home soon and no good would come of him letting it stew around in his mind. But most of all Daryl just didn’t want anyone talking about what had been said, he didn’t want people asking him questions that he just didn’t have the energy to answer.  
  
Whilst waiting for the rest of the group to come down so they could get going for food, Daryl decided to go and dump his bag in Jesus’ truck and have a well deserved smoke. The stress of the weekend had taken its toll on Daryl and there was nothing he needed more before seeing Rick and Zak was that one small cigarette to keep him calm.  
  
Soon everyone was piling back into the cars, this time Glenn decided to jump in with Rick and Zak. Daryl could only assume it was in case Zak tried another stunt like the one he had done the previous night.  
  
Whilst out at breakfast the mood was much more calmer than it had been all weekend. Zak was staying quiet, which everyone decided not to question and just revel in the different side of the man. At some point Abe had started off a round of toasts to the groom, everyone joining in with little anecdotes here and there. Daryl had decided not to join in, not because he was being miserable or rude, he had never really had a way with words.  
  
However, Daryl couldn’t stop going over the argument he had heard from Zak and Rick the night before. There was so much going on than Daryl could have ever anticipated, and whilst he knew it was none of his business, his curiosity was taking over him. He almost felt like he had never really known Rick, what he did know of him was just a memory tainted by the last time they saw each other. The secrets that seemed to be behind Rick and Zak’s friendship made Rick look like a new man in his eyes, he had always been able to read the man, know what he was thinking, what he was going to say without ever saying it. But now? Nothing.  
  
As the group got up to take their leave, Daryl grabbed Rick by the elbow and held him back out of earshot.  
  
“Can I ride with you? Just us?” Daryl asked quietly, barely able to look Rick in the eyes. When he did manage to look at him, there was an emotion covering his face, Daryl wasn’t too sure what it was but Rick was smiling.  
  
“Yeah of course!”  
  
As they went out the the vehicle's Rick told Glenn and Zak to jump in the other truck. Glenn went without even a blink, Zak looked as though he was about to protest but decided against it. He went over to the other truck, but not without a huff.  
  
As they pulled out Daryl remained silent, trying to get his thoughts together. Did he even have a right to ask Rick about his personal life?  
  
“If I’m out of line here then you can tell me to piss off, but I have to ask what the hell that was with Zak last night?” Daryl finally questioned.  
  
“At the club? That’s just Zak, doesn’t know any boundaries.” Rick attempted a laugh, but it died on his lips. Daryl looked over at Rick.  
  
“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” For a second Rick almost looked guilty.  
  
“I knew, before he confessed to me last night. I knew he loved me. Ever since I got shot Zak blamed himself for it and he changed-”  
  
“You was shot!” Daryl blurted out, interrupting Rick’s story.  
  
“Yeah, car chase, was two men reported but there had been a third, was in a coma for a while but I recovered just fine.” Rick spoke casually as though it was nothing. Daryl’s heart beat had picked up slightly, he didn’t know why it had frightened him so much to learn that Rick had nearly died, but all of a sudden something felt different.  
  
“Wow. I had no idea.” Daryl said quietly.  
  
“Well, it’s not like I was going to call you just to tell you. You aren’t a part of my life anymore.” Daryl could hear that there was meant to be more meaning behind what Rick had just said, but the news that Daryl had just been given had enabled him to let the small dig slide.  
  
“Why would that make Zak love you?” Daryl asked, ignoring Rick’s comment.  
  
“I don’t know, guilt? The fear of losing his best friend and misplaced feelings? I couldn’t tell you. But it got worse after he introduced me to Lori, it was like he was doing me this big grand gesture introducing me to her, but then could barely handle it afterwards.” Rick just shook his head.  
  
“What was he talking about last night? What is the reason you couldn’t leave Lori for him? Who was this other person he was talking about?” Just as Daryl asked the questions he had been burning to know the answers to, Rick pulled back up at the house, yet neither man made to move out of the car.  
  
Rick sighed heavily and rubbed his head as though all the talking was causing him pain.  
  
“I invited you here this weekend because I needed to see you again.”  
  
“What’s that got to do with Zak? I mean, I know he had this weird thing about me and you being friends.”  
  
“No Daryl, I needed to see you before I got married. I need to know if I’m making a mistake marrying Lori!”  
  
Daryl was becoming more and more confused at the turn the conversation had taken, he hadn’t seen Rick in ten years and all of a sudden his marriage depended on his approval?  
  
“Rick, I’m really not following what is happening here? Isn’t Zak the person you would go to about your cold feet?” Rick looked like he was about to bash his head against the steering wheel.  
  
“I need to know if there is any chance at me and you! I think about you everyday, about how things could have gone differently that day if you hadn’t pushed me away. I can’t marry Lori knowing there could have been a chance we could be together and I was too scared to go for it. You’re the one for me, you always have been! So, I need to know now Daryl, do I marry Lori, or do I come home with you, back to Georgia, tonight?”  
  
Rick was staring at Daryl, the seriousness of the situation reflecting on his face.  
  
Daryl could barely breathe. His head started to spin trying to understand and comprehend what the hell had just happened. The first response Daryl wanted to give was to beg and plead for Rick to finally come back to him, give him the life he had always wanted with the man he had always wanted by his side.  
  
But Rick was a little ten years too late.  
  
Daryl had taken a sharp turn towards anger. How dare Rick put that decision on him after so long!  
  
“Daryl?”  
  
Daryl barely heard Rick say his name. The anger was flaring up like a volcano about to explode. The fact that Daryl so badly wanted Rick to be his again made his anger worse, he didn’t want to be conflicted over his feelings, he didn’t want Rick to waltz back into his life and take over him. Daryl didn’t ask for this and Rick putting this on him made his blood boil and steam pour from his ears.  
  
Daryl slid from the car, ignoring Rick as he continued to shout after him. Without a flinch he jumped into Jesus’ empty truck that had been there before they had arrived, found his spare key and drove away. Daryl only looked back once to check his bag was still in the back, where his fished out his phone and quickly tapped out a text to Jesus, apologising for taking his truck back to Georgia without him.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry with how long it has taken me to get this up, but I've barely had a second to look at it! I hope after the long wait it isn't too much of an anti-climax!

It was a long drive back to Georgia, a long drive that gave Daryl too much time to think of what had happened before he ran away. And even more time to regret his decision. He had spent so long being angry at Rick for doing what he had just done, now he was just as bad as Rick was. The more he thought about it though, was Rick ever really wrong for what he did? Daryl had hit him, threw a lot of homophobic remarks at him and then expected Rick to come running after him.

Daryl was an idiot.

But now, not ten years ago, right now, Rick was wrong. 

Daryl could finally understand why Rick had never got back in contact with him, but to put his marriage on him, to let him make the decision whether or not to ruin his unsuspecting fiance’s life! It wasn’t fair, of course Daryl wanted him and Rick to ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after, but at the expense of someone else's broken heart. Daryl was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a homewrecker.

Whilst driving home Daryl’s phone had been ringing nonstop and the last time he looked he had 17 unread messages. Daryl felt guilty every time that Jesus’ name came up on his phone, he shouldn’t of taken his truck like that, he could only hope that his friend would be understanding when he managed to get back to Georgia.

  
  


***

 

Since being back in Georgia Daryl had barely left the shop, keeping his head down and working hard, but as Daryl sat alone in bed at night he couldn’t help but think how Rick could have been laid beside him, how he could be there when he woke up and there when he got home from work. He was able to stop those thoughts easily though, he would think about how Rick broke his heart twice and how he tried to make Daryl decide as to whether he should marry his wife or not. As much as Daryl loved him, there was only so much he could take.

Daryl wasn’t too sure when the wedding was as he hadn’t been invited. However, it had been over two weeks since Florida and Daryl could only assume Rick had gone through with the wedding. A part of Daryl felt sad for his wife. She had no idea she was marrying a gay man, who had spent his life wishing that she was a dirty redneck from Georgia.

 

 

***

 

Daryl had been expecting Jesus to turn up much sooner than he had, but he guessed the man was smart enough to know that Daryl had needed time to cool off. Daryl had almost considered sneaking off out the back and into the woods when he saw Jesus on his front porch, but after deserting the man in another state he knew he had to at least see him face to face. 

Reluctantly he opened the door, looking sheepish as he knew Jesus had every right to hate him right now. But Jesus always managed to surprise him.

“Thanks for returning the truck asshole.” Jesus grinned as nudged his way passed Daryl and into his home. 

“I’m so sorry, man. I wouldn’t have done it if I was thinking straight.” Daryl spoke as he shut the door and followed Jesus over to the couch where the other man had already made himself at home.

“You weren’t thinking straight all weekend. So, what pushed you over the edge?” Jesus asked casually like they were talking about the weather. 

“I don’t wanna talk-”

“You owe me! You left me deserted with that asshole Zak!” Jesus pointed at Daryl as his voice grew louder. There was no real anger to his tone, but it was loud enough to let Daryl know he was right. “I saw you sat in the car with Rick, he obviously upset you.” Jesus continued as his voice settled back to normal. 

Daryl huffed but sat himself in the armchair across from Jesus, mentally preparing himself to actually talk out loud to another person about everything he had been through with Rick. 

“The reason Rick and I stopped being friends was because he liked me, more than a friend liked me, and I freaked out, I hit him and called him a fag and left. And I didn’t go running after him and he left and I never heard or saw from him again until his party.” Daryl explained, chewing on his nails as he did, looking anywhere but at Jesus.

“So, you’re saying it’s all your fault?” 

“YES! GOD! Okay, I get it now, it’s all my fault!” Daryl stood as he shouted and began to pace back and forth. “I spent so long being angry at him for leaving that I couldn’t see the reasons why, I guess I didn’t want to.” 

“Then what happened in the car? I’m no expert on body language or love or anything like that but Rick was clearly desperate to be with you all weekend.” 

Daryl looked back at Jesus and made his way back to the seat he had just vacated. 

“He asked me whether or not he should go back home to his fiance or back home to Georgia with me.” Daryl stared at Jesus, willing him to come to the same conclusion as he had that Rick was wrong for what he had done.

“Shit man. Well, he isn’t here so I can guess what your answer was.”

“I didn’t give him an answer I just ran.”   
  
  
  


***

  
  


It had been awhile since Daryl had given himself a day off, he had been trying to preoccupy himself by only leaving the shop to shower and sleep. After 2 months he decided he was going to let his brother run the shop before he ran himself into the ground.

The last thing he wanted to do was to mope about feeling sorry for himself and allowing himself to overthink things, so he got up early and planned to go hunting, the one thing that kept him completely sane.

Just as Daryl was about to collect his crossbow there was a knock at the door. The only person that ever came out to his home was Merle and he sure as hell never knocked. Confused, Daryl opened the front door, expecting someone to be lost and asking for directions.

Who was stood there was someone who was definitely not lost.

“You lost?” Daryl sneered at Rick.

As much as Daryl wanted to slam the door in his perfect face, he could see that Rick was tired, he looked sad and quite frankly a bit of a mess.

“Please can I come in?”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Rick was there, his ring finger was bare and it looked like he had driven through the night to get to Daryl.

Daryl sighed but opened his front door further, signalling that Rick was welcome into his home. When Daryl turned around, Rick was staring around with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t think you could have found a place that is more you. I always thought we’d have our own small place in the woods.” Rick was still smiling, his eyes gleaming at Daryl but still tired.

“What are you doing here?” Daryl asked, not moving away from the door, his only escape if the situation became too much. Rick looked hurt as Daryl ignored his comment, but Daryl couldn’t acknowledge what he had said, he wanted desperately to keep his emotions in check, to not let them overtake so that he can’t even have a conversation with Rick.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Daryl stared at Rick until the other man sighed and began to explain himself. “I didn’t go through with the wedding, and I’m here.”

Daryl scoffed.

“You thought you could just turn up at my door and I would accept you with open arms? Do I really look like a doormat to you?”

Rick looked away, guilt covering his face.

“I walked away from you 10 years ago. You got mad and left and I ran, but I'm not going to do that again. It was the hardest thing I've ever done and I can't help but feel as though I've wasted the last decade of my life!”

Rick had moved closer to Daryl during his speech, but it only made Daryl move further away. He found it difficult to believe what Rick was telling him, like he was only saying these things to tell Daryl what he wanted to hear.

“If you were that bothered, you would have called, you would have manned up and come and seen me! Don't bullshit me Rick!” The anger that Daryl had been trying to hold back was slipping through. The man he had wanted for as long as he could remember was stood in front of him, telling him he could have him. He should be happy. Hell, he should be screaming from the rooftops.

But this man also broke his heart, something that Daryl was trying so hard to forgive. He was scared to give Rick that chance to do it again.

“I couldn't come back here Daryl! I thought you didn't want me, I thought you hated me! Man, you fucking punched me! My heart was broken and I ran with the pieces I had left!”

“You think you got your heart broken? You knew how I'd been brought up! That day I lost everything! All because you didn't give me a second chance! I lost you Rick,  my brother, my best friend and my saviour!”

Daryl wasn’t angry anymore, just hurt and upset. He'd never got the chance to speak about the events that had happened and how they had affected him. Not that anyone had ever asked him, and even if they had he would never told them. But he was finally getting his chance and it was becoming too much. Daryl looked away quickly, the sight of Rick not helping with keeping his emotions in check.

Suddenly he felt Rick’s palm cover his forearm. The strong hand grounded him for almost a second before Daryl tried to pull away. It was like Rick knew what Daryl would do and before he could move too far Rick was grabbing hold of his waist with his free hand.

“Daryl, I’m so sorry for everything, but I’m here now asking for a chance to make everything right.”

For a second, Daryl allowed himself the pleasure of being pulled close to the man he loved, the feeling of his body pushed up to his own. But he soon became conflicted, too many emotions and niggling voices in his head telling him one thing and then another.

Daryl grabbed onto the front of Rick's shirt. Not letting him go, but not allowing him to get any closer than Daryl was comfortable with. As Daryl tried to keep control, Rick tried to push closer to him, to cover more of his body over Daryl’s. But the more Rick pushed, the more Daryl pushed back and soon the two men began to scuffle.

All Rick wanted was for Daryl to accept him, and all Daryl wanted was time.

Rick slammed Daryl into the door behind him, then swiftly swiped at his legs as Daryl tried to turn his body away. As Daryl fell to the floor he brought Rick down with him, letting him sit upon his chest, effectively pinning him to the floor.

Daryl tried a quick shove as Rick ceased his fighting, but Rick pinned his arms above his head to stop Daryl from fighting him. The new position put the men's faces inches apart, both breathing heavily from the small fight and staring into one another's eyes. Rick looked down at Daryl’s lips then back up to his eyes, like he was asking permission. 

Daryl wanted to push him away but his resolve gave in, the feeling of perfection and being completely consumed by the man on top of him, consumed him. Rick finally pressed his soft pink lips to Daryl’s, turning Daryl’s mind to mush in the most perfect way. 

The kiss soon became filled with passion and ferocity. Whilst the kiss was with love, it was also backed by anger and lost time. However, the kiss said more to Daryl than any words that could have left Rick's mouth. It told him how sorry Rick was, how much he loved him.

And for the first time in 10 years, Daryl felt ready to accept it.

Rick was the first to break the kiss, smiling down and the hunter beneath him.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Daryl. I loved you from the second I laid eyes on you.”

Daryl smiled back up at Rick, genuinely feeling happiness towards the man who had only given him heartache and anger.

“I love you too. And I’m so sorry I made you wait 10 years.”


End file.
